Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 16
Kocie, Nino! Szybko, Pszczoła jest nieprzytomna!- Z ramienia blondynki spływała czerwona ciecz. -Trzeba zatamować krwawienie.- Nino zdjął swoją koszulkę i mocno zawiązał na ranie dziewczyny. Wtem swoją uwagę zwrócił na grzebyk we włosach nastolatki, na wygrawerowanej osie, zostały tylko cztery paski, spojrzał się na Biedronkę i Kocurka. Dziewczyna tylko westchnęła i powiedziała... -Jak widać, za chwilę dowiemy się kim jest nasza Królowa z ula. -Z drugiej strony, to będzie ułatwienie w sprawie z twoim Miraculum, Nino.- Zaczął się zastanawiać na głos blondyn. Nastolatek, który skończył opatrunek, podszedł do swojej śpiącej dziewczyny i wziął ją na ręce, po czym położył obok niebieskookiej blondynki. Gdy to zrobił z koszuli okularnicy wyleciała mała, ruda Kwami. -Witajcie, jestem Rokki. Kwami lisa i wiecie do kogo należę.- Kilka sekund później z pod czapki nastolatka wygramolił się niebieski Kwami. -Rokki/Lazz!!!- Oboje rzucili się sobie w ramiona i zaczęli się tulić. Natomiast właściciel małego pawia skierował się w stronę zamyślonych bohaterów. -Co do tej podróży, nadal nie wiem kim wy jesteście. -Dowiesz się jak dziewczyny się obudzą.- Kilka minut później dziewczyny zaczęły się budzić, kostium Pszczoły jeszcze nie zniknął, ale zostało jej bardzo mało czasu (jak to dwuznacznie brzmi XD) do przemiany. Alya spojrzała na swoje ręce, następnie na resztę przerażonym wzrokiem. -Spokojnie, nic nie powiemy.- Zapewniła ją reszta, na co ta odetchnęła z ulgą i wtuliła się w swojego chłopaka. -Gdzie twoja koszulka?- Nastolatek wskazał na materiał, który był obwiązany na ramieniu jeszcze dochodzącej do siebie, ale już przytomnej blondynki. Wtem dało się słyszeć ciche pikanie z trzech Miraculi. Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotowi zostały po cztery kropki/poduszki, natomiast Pszczółce jeden pasek. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła wstawać, ale gdyby nie szybka reakcja granatowo-włosej, ponownie byłaby na ziemi. Zachwiała się lekko, a po chwili stała już o własnych siłach. Uśmiechnęła się do partnerów. -To za chwilę wszystkie karty będą odkryte?- Na jej pytanie, pozostali skinęli głowami. Do Alyi podleciała jej Kwami. -Jestem głodna.- Dziewczyna wyjęła z kieszeni dwa listki mięty i podała przyjaciółce. -Tak w ogóle, to co ci się stało w ramię?- Zarówno na twarzy blondynki, jak i bohaterskiej pary wymalowało się zmieszanie. -Wiesz....yyyy....- Biedronka jakoś próbowała wytłumaczyć swojej przyjaciółce sytuację. -Etherna cię zaczarowała i rozcięłaś moje ramię strzałą, no i....ten....nie wiem co się dalej stało. -Zemdlałaś.- Odpowiedział jej Kot. Alya przytuliła Pszczołę i zaczęła ją płakać, natomiast z oczu zaczęły płynąc jej łzy. Nagle otoczyło je żółte światło, okularnica cofnęła się. Po kilku chwilach, oczom wszystkich ukazała się młoda piosenkarka i ich przyjaciółka. Podrapała się po karku. -Ummmm....hej?- Z za zielonookiej wyleciało stworzenie podobne do pszczoły. -Viiiiick...- Odparło zmęczonym tonem wyciągając łapki po przysmak, nastolatka podała jej cukierki karmelowe, a ta zaczęła jeść. -To co Kocie? Pokazujemy im? -To nasz obowiązek Lady.- Po chwili zamiast super-bohaterów była Marinette i Adrien. -T...to wy?!- Zawołali Alya i Nino, natomiast oni zaśmiali się. Podali swoim małym przyjaciołom jedzenie, gdy nagle blondynka zaczęła ponownie upadać. Jej twarz była strasznie blada, a prowizoryczny bandaż przesiąkł krwisto czerwoną cieczą. Adrien złapał ją i wziął na ramiona. Cała grupa biegiem ruszyła do najbliższego szpitala. Po drodze Mari i Alya rozglądały się po ulicach w poszukiwaniu niedawno tu przebywającego wroga. -Cholera. Kolejny uciekł. Grrr.- Z ust młodej projektantki wyrwał się cichy warkot, a po chwili byli już w specjalistycznym budynku. W kilka minut zabrali od nich poszkodowaną i zawieźli na salę zabiegową. Natomiast oni czekali, cali w nerwach w poczekalni. Telefon granatowo-włosej zawibrował, więc odeszła i nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę. -Tak mamo?...Jestem w szpitalu....nie, nie. Nic mi nie jest....Victoria miała wypadek i czekam wraz z Alyą, Nino i Adrienem....dobrze....jak coś będzie wiadomo, dam znać.- Wróciła do swoich przyjaciół i zwróciła się do Adriena.- Adrien, dysponujesz może numerem telefonu do Jagged'a Stone'a. Przydałoby się go poinformować. -Nie, ale dysponuję telefonem Victorii. Masz.- Podał swojej dziewczynie jeden z najnowszych modeli, smartfon. Ta nacisnęła przycisk i wykrzywiła usta w grymas niezadowolenia. -Ma blokadę. -Ech, daj.- Oddała blondynowi telefon, ten wpisał coś i podał odblokowany smartfon. -Jak ty...? -Nazwa pierwszej piosenki, którą zaśpiewała na scenie.- Odparł bez większego zaciekawienia chłopak, uprzedzając pytanie jego ukochanej. Ta ponownie odeszła, a po krótkiej wymianie zdań wróciła. -Załatwione. Jak jej wujek odwoła jej najbliższe wywiady, natychmiast tu przyjedzie. Jak na razie podałam mu swój numer, jego agentka, czyli też agentka Vicki ma dzwonić.- Siedzieli w ciszy. Tak mijały kolejne minuty. W końcu drzwi sali zabiegowej otworzyły się, a w nich stanął średniego wieku mężczyzna. -Wszystko jest już dobrze, mimo tego, iż straciła dużo krwi. Przewieziemy pacjentkę do sali, żeby wypoczęła. Jest nieprzytomna, ale sądząc po jej aktualnym stanie, powinna za niedługo się wybudzić. Teraz zapraszam, zaprowadzę was do niej.- Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Weszli do wskazanego pomieszczenia i zastali tam leżącą blondynkę, podłączoną do kroplówki. Były dwa krzesła, dlatego usiadły na nich dziewczyny, natomiast męska część grona oparła się o oparcia plastikowych mebli. -W takim razie, jak nie ma już tajemnicy naszych tożsamości, czas planować podróż.- Głos zabrała młoda projektantka, na jej barkach wylądowały dłonie zielonookiego, który skinieniem głowy, potwierdził sens jej słów. To samo zrobili pozostali, no oprócz nadal nie wybudzonej nastolatki. -Myślę, że dałbym radę załatwić prywatny samolot.- Powiedział model, natomiast jego ukochana po chwili zastanowienia pokręciła głową w geście sprzeciwu. -Odpada. Nie możemy wzbudzać podejrzeń. Myślisz, że Władca Ciem nie dowie się o czymś takim? -Pozostaje zwykły lot, ale sami nie polecimy. Potrzebny nam opiekun.- Tym razem wypowiedział się Nino. Wszyscy zaczęli gorączkowo zastanawiać się nad wyborem osoby, która będzie ich pilnować. -A może, by tak mama Mari. W końcu jest z Chin, zna zwyczaje i język.- Wyskoczyła z pomysłem nastolatka w okularach. -Nie głupi pomysł, chyba zdołam ją przekonać.- Po tym między nimi znów zapanowała niezręczna cisza, którą postanowił przerwać właściciel Kwami Pawia. -Nie wiem jak wy, ale mnie zastanawiają te dziwne ataki. Już trzeci przeciwnik wam uciekł... -Nie tyle ataki są dziwne, co sama ucieczka. Jedno jest pewne, to nie są złoczyńcy, z którymi do tej pory walczyliśmy.- Teraz głos zabrała jego sympatia, nadal wpatrywała się w bladą twarz przyjaciółki i parę, która pokrywała maskę tlenową wraz z każdym wydechem poszkodowanej. Gdyby nie to, można by wywnioskować, że dziewczyna już nie żyję. -Zastanówmy się nad tym lepiej, to jest coś na co warto zwrócić uwagę. -Adrien ma rację. Pomyślmy chociażby nad przeciwnikami. Nie są zwykli, ani podobni do poprzednich. Z pewnością są silniejsi, a ich moce nie są zwykłe. Walczyliśmy z trójką i to jaką: Fireslot- miała moc ognia, Watersill- miał moc wody, a teraz Etherna z mocą ziemi. Jakby się głębiej zastanowić są jedynymi, którzy mają moce związane z żywiołami... -Prawda Mari. Na dodatek, jest pewne, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Na trzech się nie skończy, możemy się domyślać, że następny przeciwnik będzie związany z powietrzem.- Zielonooki ponownie zabrał głos w sprawie tajemniczych ataków. Każdemu teraz kłębiło się tysiąc myśli w głowie. Jednak wszyscy zadawali sobie jedno tytułowe pytanie...Ryzykować i wyjechać, czy zostać i walczyć? Wtem z zamyślenia wyrwał ich zachrypiały głos piosenkarki. -Ryzykujmy, nie mamy nic do stracenia. Nie będzie nas, nie będzie ataków, a jak wrócimy,będziemy silniejsi.- Momentalnie wstali, zaś Alya rzucając krótką wiadomość, że biegnie po doktora, opuściła pomieszczenie. Reszta nachyliła się nad łóżkiem poszkodowanej. -Jak się czujesz Vick? -Już o wiele lepiej, Adrien. Mam pytanie...czy ktoś dzwonił do mojego chłopaka?- Na tę wiadomość nastolatkowie się zawiesili, lecz po chwili blondyn prychnął z rozbawieniem. -Mam rozumieć, że już się bierzesz za łamanie serc DIVO? -A jak myślałeś. Taka flirciara jak ja, nie opuszcza żadnej okazji. Hihihi. -Jak widać, humor ci dopisuje Tori.- Do pomieszczenia wkroczył rockman, a za nim lekarz i przyjaciółka dziewczyny, która przystanęła u boku swojego ukochanego. -Bardzo mnie cieszy, że pacjentka się wybudziła. Victorio, straciłaś dużo krwi i płynów, dlatego zostaniesz jeszcze na obserwację, a pana panie Stone. Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu, tam omówimy szczegóły.- Po chwili mężczyźni wyszli. -No dobra Złotko*, to kto jest tym szczęściarzem, którego mam poinformować?- Zapytała Marinette, której po pobudzce blondynki, poprawił się humor. -Kim.- Odparła bez wachania zielonooka. Na tę wiadomość z ust obecnych w pomieszczeniu, wydobyło się parsknięcie. -Że kto?! Kim?! Ty chyba żartujesz?! -Nie żartuję Mari. Poza tym zerwę z nim za kilka dni, jak na razie chcę się trochę pobawić. -Jesteś okropna...- Podsumowała z rozbawieniem ciemno-włosa, natomiast jej chłopak powiedział... -Widzę, że Złoty Demon** powraca w wielkim stylu.- Wyciągnąl rękę w stronę blondynki, ta przybiła mu piątkę z uśmiechem na twarzy. Marinette poszła zadzwonić, a za chwilę wróciła z zamyśloną miną. Jej ukochany położył dłonie na jej biodra i podbródek na ramieniu po czym wyszeptał jej do ucha... -O czym tak myślisz piękna?- Ta jeszcze chwilę milczała, po czym z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy odpowiedziała na jego pytanie. -Ja to chyba zostanę sekretarką przez ten cholerny telefon.- Swoimi słowami wywołała śmiechy wśród ich grona. Po kilku minutach wykończona blondynka zasnęła, a reszta uprzednio żegnając się z wujkiem nastolatki rozeszła się do domów. Marinette i Adrien spacerowali, kierując się w stronę domu dziewczyny. -Adrien? Jest piątek...może chciałbyś u mnie zostać, na noc?- Ostatnią część zdania wypowiedziała niepewnie i cicho, jednak jej chłopaka nie doszukiwał się podtekstów. Wiedział, że nastolatce chodzi o to, by był przy niej i wspierał ją w walce z tymi wszystkimi myślami i problemami. Już wcześniej pisał do ojca, że może nie wrócić do domu. Dlatego jako odpowiedź skinął głową i dał dziewczynie całusa w policzek. Weszli do domu nastolatki i zaczęli tłumaczyć wszystko jej rodzicom. Na końcu spytali się, czy blondyn może nocować u dziewczyny, ku uciesze dostali pozytywną odpowiedź. Z kuchni wzięli talerz ciasteczek, sera i kubełek twarogu, sami nie mieli ochotę, na jakiekolwiek danie, dlatego pokierowali się w stronę pokoju dziewczyny. Tam na biurku położyli jedzenie, dla Kwami, które po chwili rzuciły się na nie. Mari poszła do łazienki i wróciła w piżamie, próbowała rozczesać swoje włosy, ale nie wychodziło jej to. Nastolatek patrzył na to z rozbawieniem i zabrał jej szczotkę, po czym delikatnymi ruchami rozczesał jej włosy. Dziewczyna siedziała do niego tyłem, oboje natomiast byli na jaj łóżku, dlatego rzucił szczotką, trafiając w wyłącznik światła i otoczyła ich ciemność. Jedynym źródłem światła była tarcza serbrzystego księżyca, która odbijała światło. To z kolei wpadało przez okno do pokoju. Blondyn korzystając z tego, że jego dziewczyna nie patrzy, zdjął koszulkę i odrzucił ją gdzieś dalej, po czym pociągnął ją za nadgarstek na materac. -A...adrien...? -Tylko nie zachowuj się tak jak w szkole, przecież nie mogę spać w ubraniu...- Marinette zarumieniła się, co było jeszcze wzmocnione przez ich pozycję. Otóż swoją głowę miała na jego nagim torsie, miała idealny widok na wyrzeźbiony brzuch nastolatka. -Nie wiedziałam, że masz sześciopak. Hahaha. -Jak się ratuję Paryż każdego dnia, to ma się wyrobione mięśnie. Hahaha.- Po chwili dziewczyna wtulona w tors zielonookiego, odeszła w stronę krainy snu, a za jej przykładem poszedł nastolatek. I tak, wtuleni w siebię trwali, niepewni tego co nastąpi jutro, z myślami przepełnionymi troskami o drugą połówkę, jak i o przyszłość tysięcy ludzi. *Victoria ma na nazwisko Golden **Złoty, od nazwiska. Demon, od jej dziwnego hobby, bawienia się uczuciami naiwnych przedstawicieli płci męskiej Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach